


【路帕】酒与花

by lihuamaokoai



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihuamaokoai/pseuds/lihuamaokoai
Summary: ABO，含生子
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

那是CP9刚刚入职卡雷拉不到半年时的事情了。他们的调查一筹莫展，冰山那个滴水不漏的男人还没有给路奇等人足够的信任，哪怕卡莉法掌握着市长的日程安排都找不到丝毫的突破口。  
一周一次的任务报告根本是浪费时间，路奇不悦地瞪向那边连着废物上司的电话虫扔了话筒，拿起礼帽解散了队伍。深夜的七水之都只能听到海水涨落拍打路砖的撞击声，潮湿咸腥的海风裹挟着飞沫迎面扑来，厌恶感和烦躁感几乎要让路奇化为发狂的野兽。  
每一天每一天，都虚假到让人想吐。没有鲜血淋漓的战场，到处都是能力者最讨厌的海水，他还必须伪装成哑巴和船工厮混在一起，喝难以下咽的廉价啤酒。幸好经常有海贼和弗兰奇屋的人闹事给了他宣泄暴力的机会，反正这些人渣在哪里死了都没差。  
转过街角时他听到了熟悉的叫喊声，抬头看去果然是帕里那个笨蛋沿着街道在狂奔，后面跟着债主们。路奇不屑地哼了一声当作没看见继续前进，但是帕里可不愿意放走打算见死不救的同事，他故意大声吆喝着向路奇求助，路奇皱着眉置之不理。  
“路奇你个混账竟然敢无视我！！”帕里大声咆哮着从桥上一跃而下，他落在路奇面前朝对方脸上吐了口烟泄愤，一号船坞的工头看起来狼狈极了，他满头是汗，嘴里的雪茄也快烧到头了，蓝夹克搭在肩上只着一件背心。  
“别跑——！！”“把钱交出来！！”  
“呜啊啊啊明天见！！”见债主们越来越近，帕里挥挥手干脆地奔跑起来，他像一阵风从路奇身边吹过，很快就不见了踪影。路奇深吸一口气，之前被海水搅得一塌糊涂的脑袋稍微明晰了点，雪茄的烟雾随着手掌挥动渐渐散开，空气中似乎还有种发甜的浓香。  
好像在哪里闻到过，但是想不起来了。  
路奇压下帽檐继续向前走，路过码头时那股浓郁的香味再次袭来，这时他终于弄清了那味道的真面目。是迷迭香。据说迷迭香的香味可以引导海上迷失方向的船回到陆地，所以码头和灯塔附近种了很多这种植物。或许是出于猫科动物的本能，路奇并不讨厌这种味道。  
第二天路奇再次闻到了迷迭香的香味。虽说迷迭香在沿海的街道确实种了很多，但是再怎么多那味道也不可能飘到一号船坞来。路奇倒是无所谓，这香气正好帮他遮住了海水的腥味。  
“喂……今天真的好热啊。”帕里停下测量拉扯着衣领，他的额头上都是汗水，背心紧紧黏在身上，相当不快。  
「那就把外套脱了。」路奇头也不抬让哈多利给出了建议，换来对方一声不满的抱怨。今天的天气和往常差不多，顶在头顶的烈日也在忍受范围内，「你只是想偷懒吧，哪有那么热。」  
“可是真的很热啊……”帕里脱下外套擦了把汗，总觉得今天格外的燥热，他拿起图纸当扇子给自己降温，根本静不下心工作。他用毫无自觉的炽热目光注视着路奇，来自体内的热流一波波上涌搅得他头晕脑胀。  
很奇怪。野兽的嗅觉很快就因为铺天盖地袭来的浓重香味变得迟钝，路奇紧皱着眉，那味道越来越呛，几乎要让路奇停止呼吸。平常海风一吹就散开的香气今天是怎么了？这么异常。就像……  
就像发情的Omega在向外释放信息素。  
大脑反应过来那一刻Alpha的本能不可抑制地躁动起来，身为顶级特工的素养让他不动声色压下了那股冲动，路奇回过头看向帕里，一号船坞的年轻工头此刻面色潮红眼神迷离，而路奇潜入卡雷拉的半年来从未看到过对方出现这种反应。「帕里，你几岁了？」他问，想要确认对方的状态。  
“19啊，明知故问……”帕里斜倚着原木呼吸急促，路奇的问题让他心里隐隐升起了不祥的预感。  
「经历过分化了吗？」这可真是绝妙的时机。路奇都快忍不住笑出声了，冰山身边的头号弟子，见证七水之都从衰败到复兴的一号船坞工头，如果要套取情报的话没有比从小围着冰山转的帕里更好的对象了。  
“……”帕里的脸色一瞬间显得苍白，他想辩解可能是昨晚风太大冻着了才让他这么难受，他想说自己早就过了分化的时间点肯定是个Beta，这种侵袭全身的高热只是因为生病了而不是因为发情。“……没有。”他垂下头老实回答。  
  
之后要做的事就很简单了。  
路奇把发情边缘的帕里带回了家，途中遇到了几个不自量力的弱小Alpha拦在他面前，岛上最强大的Alpha无声释放出信息素进行威慑，不费吹灰之力就让这些废物望而怯步。  
他把被情热折磨得头昏脑胀的帕里扔到床上，迷迭香的清香不消片刻就充满了整个房间。路奇舔过嘴唇压抑住变身的冲动，受过良好训练的特工不徐不疾吻上帕里的脸颊，19岁刚刚经历发情的Omega摇着头拒绝路奇的暧昧，他的理性在一点点被路奇释放出的信息素吞噬殆尽，勉勉强强维持着底线。  
黑发男人身上散发着上等白兰地的甘洌醇香，帕里从未品尝过这么高档的酒，柔和淡雅，后劲十足，他醉醺醺地抓住路奇的手臂半推半就，被路奇轻而易举压制住。“呜……混蛋……”帕里用尽全力一脚踹向路奇，后者轻松地承受下这一踢，纹丝不动。“妈的……”  
「帕里，脱了。」路奇简短命令道，Alpha释放出无声的威压让不听话的Omega安静。帕里恶狠狠瞪着他，服从于Alpha的本能让他颤着身体不情愿地允许路奇脱去他的外套。“喂……你不是想……”路奇的手指触到皮带时帕里满是浆糊的脑袋终于清醒了一些，他一个激灵想要后退，路奇眯起眼睛故意把膝盖顶进帕里双腿之间抵住下身。  
“——？！”无法抵抗的甘美快感从接触之处涌上头顶，帕里发出粗重的喘息瘫倒在床上，汗水顺着散落的金发滴落。路奇扯下他的裤子瞥了一眼忍不住嘴角上扬，毕竟是个处男，只是这样就已经硬了。  
“喂……你不会是要……”帕里气喘吁吁望向路奇，路奇没有回话而是吻上Omega亟待发泄的部位。哈多利挥舞着翅膀落在窗台，知趣地望向窗外。“路奇你个混账给我停——！”温热的舌头顺着柱身滑过，帕里屏住呼吸恍惚地品味着从脊背蔓延而上的快感，他的手胡乱挥着拍飞了路奇的礼帽，手指插进柔软的黑发揪紧，像是终于找到了救命稻草。  
教养真不好。路奇皱着眉舔吮帕里的柱身，金发青年根本没有经历过这种刺激，路奇的舌尖擦过铃口时他的身体猛地一颤溢出些许精水。路奇游刃有余地舔掉，全是信息素的味道，猫科动物对迷迭香的喜爱让CP9的特工同样起了兴致。  
「帕里真的打算拒绝路奇吗？」哈多利转着脑袋跳跃在窗台上，咕咕叫着。「那是想要冰山先生吗？」帕里颤抖了一下，然后破口大骂。「或是其他的什么人？卡库？露露？卡莉法也是Alpha哦。」  
“……闭嘴！不知羞耻的混账！”帕里暴躁地大吼着打断了路奇，用手臂捂住脸掩饰自己面红耳赤的样子。“喂你这家伙是不是……没有Omega……”路奇一瞬间脑子里闪过几个过去任务中接近的Omega，都被他灭口了，年长者优雅地点了头表示肯定。“先说好，只是解决生理需求……别标记，我还没做好准备……”他顿了一下，用几不可闻的声音说：“也别、那个，在里面……”  
这可容不得你做准备了。路奇收敛起悄悄变化的尖牙抚过帕里的臀沟，长期锻炼的船工确实有个不错的屁股，被Alpha触碰的身体颤抖着溢出更多爱液告知对方自己已经准备好了，身下的床单一片狼籍。帕里羞耻地转过头，他小声嘟囔着以为路奇听不到的脏话，路奇冷哼一声狠狠咬住帕里的耳尖让他闭了嘴。帕里瞪过来还没酝酿好咒骂就被抚摸穴口的指尖噎了回去，他混乱的大脑因为冰冷手指的揉弄都快短路了，未经人事的年轻Omega攀着掌控者的肩深呼吸了几次，好不容易才挤出来一句“你想干什么……”  
「帮你度过发情期。」路奇丢给他一个鄙视的眼神，处男真是麻烦，做什么都要给他解释。“我他妈也知道我在发情！！我是问你摸那里干什么啊混账！”  
处男是真的麻烦。路奇脸色一沉，秉着人道主义精神他本想让帕里留下还算美好的回忆——为了让日后的背叛更加美妙——但是，连这么点常识都没有？CP9的王牌可不是来教一号船坞的工头性知识的。他一把拉下帕里的护目镜，沾满汗水的护目镜滑落到帕里脖子上让主人愣了一下，这短短几秒足够路奇把帕里按倒在床上撕开床单扯下布条蒙住眼睛捆住手腕了，当然，还有堵住嘴巴。  
“呜呜呜呜呜！！”路奇满意地俯视着自己的作品，如果用来堵住帕里嘴的是口球就更好了。他掰开帕里的大腿，慢条斯理照着自己的节奏揉弄Omega洪水泛滥的部位，帕里发出含糊不清的抗议声，反正听不懂，全被路奇无视掉了。  
为杀人而存在的修长手指轻柔地撑开紧闭的褶皱，食指指尖探入时被帕里紧紧包裹着邀请他向内探索，刚刚发情的Omega似乎在贪求着缓解欲望的东西。视觉被剥夺导致过分敏感的身体感受着路奇的手指侵入他的身体，散发白兰地芳香的男人如今成了帕里唯一的依靠。  
「帕里。」指尖从体内退出的同时响起了哈多利的声音，帕里愣了一下隐隐听到路奇脱下衣物的声音，一股不祥的预感升上心头。「忍着点儿。」  
真的是，很想咬下去。动物系的能力带来体能优势的同时也会改变他的行为习惯，身为Alpha的路奇经过严格训练后即使面对发情的Omega也能维持理智冷静完成任务，但是在他面前散发着迷迭香芬芳的帕里根本就在引诱他解放兽性。路奇扔掉碍事的衣服，他也懒得再和帕里玩什么温柔恋人的游戏了。大型猫科动物嗅闻着帕里的信息素，阴茎挤进对方股间擦过湿哒哒的入口。  
靠你这不知羞耻的家伙想干什么？？也太他妈大了吧！！逃跑的想法出现在帕里脑中的后一秒他就被贯穿全身的剧痛所支配，路奇硬是挤进那个青涩的入口挺了进去，Omega溢出的爱液根本起不到减轻痛楚的作用，帕里僵在床上发出悲鸣无法动弹。路奇舔过嘴唇愉悦地享受着帕里失去处女那一刻的痉挛，被绞紧的下身挤开穴肉粗暴地要求Omega接受自己。  
“咕、嗯呜——！”太他妈疼了。帕里脑子里只有这样一个想法，他几乎要被路奇炙热的阳物撕成碎片，身体最柔软的地方根本容不下庞然巨物的入侵，疼痛的电流在他全身上下乱窜，帕里只能无助地揪紧床单帮自己缓解痛苦。路奇甚至没有给他留下喘息的时间，他挺腰直接捣开帕里紧窄的甬道长驱直入，初经人事便被如此对待的Omega发出脆弱含糊的哭喊声，只是让身上的Alpha越发兴奋。路奇抬高帕里的腿，顺着臀部滴下的爱液里混着些许淡粉，看来是流血了。  
「帕里，恭喜你处女，不对，处男毕业？」如果帕里能说话的话他肯定已经开骂了，受尽煎熬的年轻工头一下让路奇气到冒烟，他还没来得及发出抗议的声音就被路奇吻上胸口的嘴唇噎了回去。路奇的舌尖滑过帕里泛红的皮肤，长年在烈日下工作而晒成小麦色的身体匀称结实，同时又敏感柔弱，对路奇做出的所有挑逗诚实地给出了反应。  
路奇轻轻咬住帕里的乳尖，这感觉像在咬迷迭香的叶子，美妙的信息素味道顺着舌尖滑入胃里，蠢蠢欲动的犬牙刺穿了乳珠品尝沁出的血滴。帕里抖了一下很快就得到了路奇安抚的吻，在Alpha照顾下渐渐软化的身子艰难地接受了对方的性器，路奇慢慢挺动下半身让帕里体会性爱的滋味。  
这一天会很漫长。

“所以你真的标记了……？”卡库皱着眉在门外和路奇交谈，他的声音压得很低，帕里根本不会听到。说实话他不太希望路奇标记帕里，他太了解领队的性格了，任务结束后路奇肯定会毫不犹豫灭口。  
“当然。”路奇悠哉地望了一眼房门，“易于操控还不会起疑心，我们还有比他更好的人选吗？”  
“……有时候你这个人真的很糟糕。”卡库压下帽檐，路奇斜了他一眼冷哼一声，“记得别把帕里搞怀孕了。”  
“我当然记得。”路奇挥挥手，卡库一蹬地轻巧跃上屋顶消失在黑夜之中。路奇回到房间中给自己倒了杯红酒，空气中弥漫着白兰地和迷迭香混合在一起的情欲味道，路奇举起酒杯晃了晃鲜红的液体，透过玻璃正好看见在红酒映衬下满身欢爱痕迹的帕里。他冷笑一声，一饮而尽。  
CP9的王牌杀手在心底升起对未来的畅想，当他的Omega被Alpha狠狠背叛抛弃时，会露出多么美妙的表情？  
  
“这五年来我过得很愉快，帕里。”前一夜的欢愉已经搞不清是梦境是现实了，帕里只记得他被路奇搅得一塌糊涂，身下全是黏腻的污浊。意识即将被睡魔吞噬时他隐约听到有个低沉的声音在他耳边低语，然后帕里在心里骂了句路奇你个混账怎么射在里面了。  
接着是火光，帕里依恋了五年的男人在烈火之中化为了怪物。所有的缠绵柔情都是虚假的，就连Alpha和Omega之间的伴侣关系都是建立在谎言之上。房间中满是战意高昂的Alpha们释放出的信息素，帕里被本能和绝望压制得动弹不得。  
“永别了，帕里。”然后视野中的一切都消失了，只剩下路奇笑着俯视他，举起了猎豹的利爪。  
“呜！！”帕里睁开了眼睛。他猛地坐起身才发现刚刚是在做梦，他忍不住骂了一声然后哆嗦着手去摸雪茄，“妈的路奇你个混账……”  
从司法岛回来后卡雷拉马上投入到了七水之都的灾后重建中，被工作和造船填满了时间表的那段日子帕里根本抽不出空为过去伤感。现在草帽团起航了，城市也回到了正轨，帕里却没办法接受新的一天到来，冰山放了他的假让他调整心情。  
帕里拿起行李上了冒烟汤姆，浑浑噩噩地在圣白杨镇下了车，然后看到了毕生难忘的情景。  
“——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”帕里爆发出了从司法岛回来后最响亮的笑声，而他取笑的对象正一脸尴尬地愣在那里。“真他妈是长颈鹿我靠！！不行笑死我了真是太适合你了！！”  
“……”长颈鹿滑滑梯直接傻在了原地，几个小孩子好奇地坐在他的鼻子上，被卡库抓起来放到了背上。“……你怎么在这里？！”  
“看笑话的。”帕里点起烟干脆回答，“说笑的，只是来旅游而已，听说最近有卖艺的在这里表演，来看看。”他扫了一眼周围，努力让自己表现得正常：“那家伙呢？还活着吗？”  
卡库用沉默回答了他。帕里又颤着声音问了一遍“路奇呢？”还是没有回答，对方的反应着实让他有些不知所措、帕里丢了雪茄走上前，这么些天他可从来没想过路奇那个怪物真的会死，他急切地追问了第三遍。卡库变回人型一脸凝重，帕里只觉得心脏跳得快到都要爆炸了。  
“啊……那个，事实上，他在医院，我们没钱治他……”  
“………他妈的早说啊我还以为那混账死了！！拿着！”帕里摸出钱包冲卡库脑袋砸去，后者稳稳接住，疑惑地歪了头：“你哪儿来的钱？”  
“你们的遣散费。”帕里又点了根烟淡淡说道，“冰山先生拿给我当旅费了。”  
“你是认真的？”这一沓钞票可不薄，粗略一数给路奇当医疗费都有剩，卡库皱着眉想不通帕里的用意，“救路奇？”  
“闭嘴，拿着。”帕里恶狠狠地瞪着卡库，“我他妈希望那家伙不治身亡和我想杀了他是两码事！”他顿了一下，用极低的音量呢喃道：“等他治好伤了，我想再见他一面。”  
“你别后悔。”  
“我五年前都没后悔，现在也不会。”帕里摆摆手转身离去，静静吸入雪茄的烟味。他望着远处阳光渲染下亮闪闪的海岸线，沿海的街道被迷迭香的芬芳所笼罩。帕里还记得他们刚交往那一年，他拉着路奇爬上屋顶俯瞰城镇，蓝紫色的迷迭香花朵层层叠叠点缀着阶梯状的七水之都，微风一吹全是茶叶的清香。  
今年的迷迭香又快开花了，可惜这次赏花没有白兰地酒作陪了。  
“路奇醒了。”数天后卡库找到了帕里，怀着复杂的心情告知了他这个消息，“你要去见他吗？”  
“不然呢？”帕里回答道，“我在这里等就是为了见他。”  
一路上帕里一言不发，他的表情凝重得让卡库完全不适应。一号船坞的年轻工头看起来有心事，卡库也不好开口问。他敲了敲病房的门然后让帕里进去，留曾经的伴侣独处。  
“哟，你看起来烂极了。”帕里掐了烟扔进垃圾桶拉过椅子坐下，路奇只是瞥了他一眼没有说话。“活着的感觉如何？”  
“糟透了。”他挑起一个讽刺的笑容，“卡雷拉的工头有何贵干？要求我补偿你的损失吗？”  
帕里用尽全力压抑下揍对方一拳的冲动，空气中淡淡的高档白兰地酒味闻起来比平日稀薄得多，让帕里有些不适应。“我只是来要一个答案。”  
“你想问什么？反正问什么都是让你失望的答案。”路奇冷笑道，他歪着头望向窗外，圣白杨镇的暖风吹拂起路奇披在肩上的外套，让CP9的王牌看起来格外苍白。  
“我知道。”帕里深吸一口气，嘴唇张合询问心底最渴求的答案：“我只是想问，你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“情报。”路奇毫不犹豫回答，“除此以外，就只是泄欲。”  
“……果然啊。”帕里苦笑一下，他已经做好了心理准备所以没有太难过，但是发声的喉咙如刀割般疼痛，“你甚至没想过你给我留下什么了吗？”  
“仇恨，痛苦，形同虚设的标记。”路奇顿了一下，“还有，床上的技巧。”  
“你这个男人真他妈糟糕透顶。”帕里沉着脸恶狠狠骂道，“我真他妈恨你。”  
“你不恨。”路奇淡淡否定了他，“你还爱我，不然你不会来见我。”  
“真嚣张啊，也许从现在开始就不爱呢？”帕里苦笑，路奇说得没错，他对年长的Alpha还保有一丝幻想，面前的男人给了帕里五年从来没有过的依赖感，即使这五年已成泡影。帕里站起身不打算继续耗费时间，冰山先生让他放假是来散心的不是来自讨没趣的。“希望我们再也不见。”他尽量让自己表现得毫不在乎，甚至在最后四个字上加重了语气。  
路奇没有说话，甚至没有看一眼帕里。病房的门开了又关然后归于寂静，只有淡淡的迷迭香味提醒着路奇被他欺骗的Omega曾经造访过。  
窗外阳光正好，哈多利落在路奇手边咕咕叫着，窗台摆着盆凋谢了的蓝紫色花朵。  
  
  
  
司法岛一役后，已经过了7年了。  
帕里有个儿子，留着齐肩的柔顺黑发，眼睛是清澈的蔚蓝色，乖巧安静，经常穿着黑西装坐在卡雷拉副社长的房间里翻阅晦涩难懂的书籍。  
任谁看了都知道，那孩子的父亲是路奇。  
帕里从未和孩子提过路奇，那个抛弃了自己的Alpha这辈子都不会再回来见他一面，幸好孩子懂事，帕里不提就从来不问。  
但是帕里不说不代表其他人也不会说。孩子记事时已经有了路奇的轮廓，船工们嬉笑着说也许路奇是知道有孩子了回去准备婚礼接帕里回去，几年后也不见路奇回来，传言就变成了路奇不想负责任于是抛弃了帕里。  
帕里的生活糟糕透顶。  
不是说工作不顺，作为卡雷拉的副社长他兢兢业业完成冰山先生交代的任务，甚至和同事一起建造了二号海上列车。  
问题是标记，路奇给他留下的标记经过五年时间已经根深蒂固，每次帕里发情都会闻到标记处散发出浓郁的白兰地酒香，吓退了所有试图搭讪的Alpha们。  
路奇那混账，走就走吧，还不准别的Alpha有机会碰他。帕里暴躁得嚼着缓解烟瘾的口香糖，每次发情他都得服药度过煎熬的那几天，日子一长药力减弱却得不到Alpha的照顾，害帕里变得更加暴躁易怒。  
卡雷拉的公司都流传着副社长每月都有那么几天绝对不能招惹的传闻，让帕里哭笑不得。他个实质上失去了Alpha的Omega连再找第二春的机会都没有，全他妈怪路奇。  
这还不算什么，忍忍就过去了，帕里也习惯了每个月都有像吃了火药似的那几天，这意味着员工们全部都会乖乖完成工作不找麻烦。问题是，路奇留下的另一个东西。  
是孩子。  
为了路奇留下的倒霉孩子他甚至把烟酒和赌博都戒了，他就这么几个爱好，也因为路奇全部放弃了。  
但是他有什么办法呢？路奇不爱他，可帕里爱他，Omega的本能也让他爱不负责任的Alpha留下的孩子。  
这个倒霉孩子本来可以流掉的。他受了重伤从司法岛回来时医生告诉他孩子可能保不住，这时帕里才恍惚意识到原来路奇走前那一晚上中奖了。他也想过不然就让路奇留下的种消失掉吧，但是见过路奇后他反而坚定了生下孩子的决心。  
他的孩子很像路奇，柔软的黑发，充满理性的眼神，沉默寡言的性格，只有眼睛像帕里。帕里不知怎么地就朝着路奇的方向养育这个孩子，冰山先生对待他也像对待孙子一样，新来的秘书小姐则把他当成弟弟。  
然后孩子刚过了7岁生日的那天，传来消息政府彻底瓦解了，这意味着CP0也要解散了。第二天一艘纯白的战舰停靠在曾经政府专用的码头，第一个走下来的人一身纯白礼服，点名要见卡雷拉的社长和副社长。  
帕里没去见他，他才懒得去见那个早就和自己毫无瓜葛了的混账。他孩子一无所知安静地坐在办公室看书，偶尔因为走廊的喧闹好奇地抬头看一眼。  
“帕里是在这个房间吧，好久没来了有点忘记了。”然后一个陌生的男人推开门走了进来，他戴着顶帽子有着四角鼻，帕里的孩子放下书疑惑地看过去，没有说话。“……走错屋了？”陌生人尴尬地挠了挠头。  
那孩子还是没说话，就这么盯着来人看。在四角鼻男人后面的是高挑的金发美女，她看了几次门牌确认没有走错房间，然后催促堵在门口的男人进去。  
“谁？”少年怯生生地问。  
“哦哦！！真的好像路奇哦！原来传言是真的！”卡库几步上前想把黑发的少年抱起来，少年见状从对他来说略高的办公椅上跳下，转身推开窗户作势向下跃，被卡库抓住了衣领拽了回来。“爱做危险的事也和路奇一样呢，大哥哥不会伤害你的放心吧！”  
“我又不认识你，怎么相信你的话。”那孩子冷冷说着踹了一脚卡库，让对方放手。  
“嗯……我们曾经和帕里共事过，你有见过照片吗？”卡库困扰地举起那个不听话的小鬼，小家伙摇摇头表示没见过。“哎呀呀，帕里那家伙真的是和我们断绝关系了……”  
“那是当然的吧？谁叫你们做那么过分的事……疼！”加布拉跟在后面没心没肺地笑，被卡莉法抬起高跟鞋狠狠踩了一脚。  
“……”那孩子突然安静了下来不再反抗，他清澈的眼睛注视着卡库似乎在观察什么，卡库被对方可以说是没有感情的眼神看得有些不自在，心中感慨果然是那个人的孩子。“我知道。”他突然说，指了指办公椅示意卡库把他放下来。  
“嗯～果然帕里提过我们吗？”卡库把他放下，顺便瞥了一眼办公桌，桌子左侧堆着一摞图纸和几本摊开的笔记本，看笔迹是帕里的东西；右侧则是放着数本厚重的书籍，纯黑的皮革封面与桌面上摊开的那本相同，看来都是这孩子的东西。  
“没有，父亲从未提过过去的事。”他淡淡说着，语气没有丝毫起伏，“但是，父亲喝醉的时候，会看着我，又似乎没在看我，然后哭。”他顿了一下，“父亲喝醉的晚上，我曾经见过，也许是我另一个父亲的人。”  
卡库突然不知道说什么，连加布拉都识趣地没有开玩笑。  
  
阔别七年，帕里再次见到了那个抛弃了自己的Alpha。他蹲坐在屋顶感受迎面吹来的海风，夹杂在空气中的白兰地酒味还是那样醇正，让帕里不禁发笑。  
“我恨你。”他说。  
“我知道。”路奇点头。  
“我猜你早就知道了，我有了你的孩子。”帕里想摸根雪茄出来却发现衣兜里只有口香糖，他遗憾地撕开包装丢进嘴里，聊胜于无。“你肯定是故意的。”  
“不，我只是确信你第二天会死。”路奇微笑道，头一侧躲过了帕里扔过去的包装纸。“但是，我确实知道你有孩子。”  
“……那你他妈怎么不来帮我带孩子，又干活又顾家很累的好吗！”  
“呵。”路奇嘲讽地扬起嘴角，帕里冒起的火也消了大半，他从没指望这个一开始就没有爱过的男人会做什么，反正帕里现在不需要路奇也能过得很好了。  
“所以，CP0的总监大人有何贵干，来面试的吗？”帕里站起身讽刺道，路奇一抬眉淡淡回道：“只是来通知你们，政府去年的订单付不出款了。”  
“靠？！”  
“就是这样，不知道你在奢求什么。”路奇耸耸肩满意地观赏帕里傻掉的表情，如果对方现在叼着雪茄的话那玩意儿肯定会从他嘴里掉出来。帕里气得一跺脚骂骂咧咧撞开路奇，他得重新安排船坞的工程进度了。  
路奇突然抓住他的手腕把帕里拉了回来，帕里瞪了他一眼心里清楚和路奇较劲是白费力气，干脆停下脚步等待对方开口。“我不打算道歉。”  
“那我他妈绝对不原谅你。”帕里顺口说道。  
“不，你会的。”路奇紧握住帕里的手腕把他扯到身边，Alpha的信息素浓烈得让帕里本能屏住了呼吸，然后猫科动物的尖牙狠狠咬在了帕里后颈的腺体之上。  
迷迭香的芬芳随血液一同四溢而出，帕里恍惚间觉得这感觉很熟悉，好像……好像过去数年发情的时候，也有过相同的经历。  
当他反应过来想问出口时，路奇捏着他的下颌逼帕里转过头，给了对方一个血腥的吻。


	2. 中彩票

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，一胎车

今天发生的事还是那么多。  
和海贼打架，被债主追，和路奇打架，造船，喝酒，几乎一成不变的日程安排，平淡却享受。帕里一如既往拖着疲劳的身子回到家，甚至懒得脱衣服。也许明天也和今日无疑，只有事项的发生顺序会变化。  
要说的话，今天其实还有件事没做。帕里被后进门的路奇抓住领子单手提起，黑发青年嫌弃地把他丢进浴室，哈多利在他肩上指指点点：「要说你几次才记得，先把自己洗干净再上床！酒味那么重路奇都没办法睡了！」  
“啰嗦……”帕里揉着摔疼了的屁股慢吞吞从地上爬起来，三下两下脱了衣服扔出浴室，路奇顺手帮他捡起来扔进洗衣机。帕里开了水站在淋浴下，冷水临头浇下冻得他一哆嗦，赶忙加满热水，“嘶——！”过热的水流又烫得他叫出声，这一下算是让被酒精麻醉的大脑清醒了大半，帕里挠挠头这才想起来他没摘护目镜。  
“喂路奇，帮我接一下。”这时候帕里就彻底抛去了他那些保守的观念，毕竟都是男人也没什么好害羞的，他干脆推开浴室门把护目镜扔给路奇，路奇皱着眉甩了甩上面沾着的水珠，哈多利气鼓鼓用翅膀指责这个糊涂鬼：「你是傻子吗，这都能忘。」  
“还不是你突然拖我去洗澡。”帕里反手关了门让嘈杂的流水声彻底隔断了外面烦人的说教，热水淋头而下打湿了梳得一丝不苟的金发，发丝垂落在额前，稍微有点挡眼。“啊……”糟糕，水太舒服有点想睡觉了。  
发了一下呆的功夫帕里就被人从后方抱在怀里，熟悉的白兰地酒香搅得Omega根本挤不出力气和他斗殴，路奇抓住他的肩膀将帕里整个人压在瓷砖墙上，亲吻伴侣的后颈。  
“又咬啊，你他妈是猫吗……”帕里皱着眉抱怨，这几年相处下来他被路奇咬出了不少伤口，尤其是后颈那块皮肤，天知道这家伙犬牙为什么那么尖，一口下去就见血。  
路奇没说话，哈多利没有跟着进浴室所以他不能出声，反正不影响他做些过分的事。路奇轻啮过帕里颈后，又顺着肩颈的曲线一路细碎地吻着，迷迭香的气味越发浓厚，勾引似的纠缠着路奇的信息素。路奇慢条斯理抚摸着帕里的胸腹，他怀里那男人发出粗重的喘息声，帕里大概以为吵耳的淋浴能掩盖自己的声音，可惜路奇听得一清二楚，甚至还能听到帕里越发急促的呼吸声。  
在这里继续吗？路奇在帕里的小腹处画了个问号，舌尖拨弄着耳垂用肢体动作询问对方，被撩拨起情欲的金发青年闭上眼睛点了点头，把自己彻底交给路奇掌控。控制欲极强的Alpha相当满意对方如此服从的态度，他释放出更多信息素挑逗帕里发情，手掌抚摸的这具身体越发滚烫，不知是因为热水还是因为情欲。路奇拍了一把帕里的屁股示意他把腿张开，Omega的体质让年轻男人很快就进入状态等待路奇进入，颤颤巍巍立起来的性器被Alpha握在手里，指腹的薄茧轻轻摩挲过铃口刺激得他抖个不停。  
“呼……呼……路奇……”帕里回过头向对方投去急切的目光，路奇抬手撩起帕里湿漉漉的乱发在唇边亲吻，不徐不疾爱抚着自己一手调教出来的宠物，“记得、戴套……”  
唯一的问题就是，帕里并不想怀孕。路奇倒是无所谓，要是真中奖了那他还得处理后事，很麻烦。他伸手从旁边的架子上抽出避孕套送到帕里嘴边，帕里有些笨拙地用牙齿撕开包装，期间还差点儿因为路奇的爱抚腰一软跌坐在地。路奇吻了一下帕里的脸颊当作奖励，单手随意戴上套子，下身抵着年轻工头一片湿滑的入口暗示对方：要进去了。  
即使隔着一层薄膜路奇也能深切感受到帕里内里的温度，火热的肉壁热情欢迎自己的标记者临幸，浓烈的迷迭花香并没有被水流冲淡多少，反而激起路奇强烈的嗜血欲。他遵从身体本能狠狠咬上帕里的肩颈留下伤痕，帕里呜咽一声本能想要挣脱，他回过头大骂“你不是说要进来吗怎么他妈牙也进来了！！”话音刚落路奇就一把抓住帕里的发尾，胯部一用力直直撞上Omega的敏感处，帕里被他顶得整个身子向前一倾，胸口贴在满是水雾的冰冷瓷砖上，还没来得及打个寒颤又被压着后背动弹不得。  
鲜血随着尖牙离去溢出孔洞，冲刷身体的热水紧接着冲淡了滑下的血珠，留下一片晕开的淡红。路奇用帕里无法察觉到的炽热目光注视着那个冒血的圆洞，手掌按在帕里加快鼓动的胸膛感受心脏的节奏，不由得笑了起来。  
长达五年的任务明天就要收网了，他相当期待帕里看到真相时会露出如何绝望的表情。一想到明天将要执行的计划路奇就硬得更加厉害，他终于可以离开这座和平到令人想吐的城市，重新过上啜饮鲜血的生活。  
“呜、操慢点儿！你想进哪里！！”帕里可察觉不到他的Alpha脑子里在想什么混账事，他只能察觉到路奇今天比之前进入状态都要快，而且干得更猛。他无助地抓挠着光滑的墙砖却只是徒劳，干脆放弃了寻找依靠直接用手臂撑住自己。因为淋浴、酒精和信息素而放松到极致的身体毫无阻碍接受了路奇的侵入，可这不意味着内里稍显干涩的肠肉能承受路奇如此粗暴的抽插。  
忍着。路奇从后方揽住帕里的胸膛，手指看似随意地画了个圈随后逗弄两边的乳头，指甲来回掐揉逼着两粒乳珠在他手中逐渐挺立。帕里啧了一声不满地扭动着身体，被Alpha调用浓烈的信息素下了命令，不得不停下挣扎。  
“你他妈、往哪儿插呢！就算戴着套也别、靠——！！”陡然拔高的声线让帕里显得更像欲拒还迎，路奇也不在乎帕里单方面的拒绝，头部直直撞上虚掩着生殖腔的那层厚肉，欣赏帕里因此而加重了喘息。他的Omega这五年来一直是这样，观念有多保守身体就有多浪荡。  
舒服吗？路奇咬着帕里的耳廓用舌尖传达询问，本就晕乎的帕里瞬间从脖子红到了耳根，嘴上骂骂咧咧挣扎着，后穴却贪婪地吞噬着那根粗长的肉棒，恨不得把套子撕破了直接让Alpha把精液灌进来。  
“靠、问个屁……干就是了！！”最后那么点自欺欺人的防线被路奇毁得千疮百孔，帕里怒骂着催促对方赶快继续，话一出口他又迅速咬住下唇阻止自己继续开口，生怕理性崩溃说出什么求路奇射里面的胡话。  
路奇这次没有给出回应，如帕里所愿掐住金发青年的腰，调整姿势继续进攻Omega最为敏感的生殖腔。帕里被他的执拗逼出断断续续的抱怨，最后就只剩下近似哭泣的喘息。即使被路奇上了五年，帕里还是像个处子一样反应过度，动不动就闹着要中止，真停了又骂路奇不负责。麻烦，但好操。  
“啊、妈的……别射进来、老子还不想……”帕里又开始胡言乱语了，路奇干脆拔出来用黏腻的前端蹭了蹭帕里的屁股，示意对方自己戴着套子，可帕里根本没有镇静下来的意思，可能是水太热了脑子被烧坏了吧。  
烧坏了正好，路奇这次可不打算戴套做到最后。他摘掉满是爱液的套子随手一扔，就当给帕里的临别礼物，这是陪他玩了五年的Omega在黎明到来前最后的享乐机会了。  
“呜、路奇……”帕里早被情欲烧昏了头，他甚至没心思在乎路奇插进来时是个什么样的状态，只是一味渴求对方填满身体的空虚感。帕里呼唤的男人微笑着插进金发青年体内，路奇不由得回忆起对方初次发情时被他趁虚而入的那天，从未体验过情潮的年轻人在他怀里哭泣喘息直到迷失，政府特工轻而易举标记了他。  
就像现在这样，毫无危机感，把所有的弱点袒露在路奇面前，任由黑发男人玩弄。  
砸在地板上的水流实在太吵了，他抬手想关掉淋浴，帕里却突然伸出手抓住他的手腕。Omega拉过对方的手掌与自己相贴，近乎失控地吻着主人的指尖，也许本人根本没有意识到这是何等的性暗示。路奇冷笑一下反拽过帕里的手压在上方，把金发青年禁锢在怀里不允许他逃离，下身狠狠撞入深处恶意地骚扰起孕育生命的器官。  
“操、呜……不行……妈的路奇你听见没！！”帕里垂着头破口大骂，濡湿的发丝随身体起伏来回摇摆，很碍事，可他根本腾不出手拨到脑后。路奇的控制欲一上来就由不得帕里再耍处男脾气了，他一口咬在帕里后颈的腺体上，让男人像只被擒住的猎物不得动弹。腺体被刺破而大量溢出的信息素令路奇像只野兽侵犯着帕里，他自傲的理性此刻唯一作用就是没有当场兽化撕碎卡雷拉的年轻工头。  
真想射在他身体里。路奇舔过嘴唇品味口中迷迭香与血腥味混合出的香气，涨大的头部毫不犹豫顶进了生殖腔试图释放出积攒的欲望，帕里近乎绝望地推搡着他试图逃跑，却被Alpha压制得根本喘不过气来，甚至被对方那么用力一撞直接攀上了高潮。“路奇、路奇你他妈……！！”  
不经意间变化为利爪的手指在帕里背上留下了数道血印，漫长的射精结束后路奇舒畅地叹了一声，他缓缓退出来顺手捞起帕里草草帮他冲洗干净。帕里软在他怀里半天没缓过来，Omega接受精液滋润的幸福感与高潮的快感混合在一起让他彻底没了力气，溢出的白浊顺着大腿滑下落在地上很快又被水冲走。  
也许会怀孕吧。路奇漫不经心摸了摸金发青年的小腹想着，对方的生殖腔几乎被Alpha的精液填满了每一处空隙，很难不中奖。反正这孩子和帕里根本看不到后天的太阳，无所谓。  
哈多利扑扇着翅膀落在主人肩上，用鸟喙拨开路奇湿透了的黑发。路奇摸了一把爱鸟手一挥让哈多利落在床头，紧接着把还没缓过劲来的帕里扔上床。仍沉浸在余韵中的青年向路奇投去意犹未尽的目光，正好Alpha也没有得到充分满足，他打开帕里的双腿用手指玩弄那个一片泥泞的入口，没费什么力气就让自己的Omega做好了迎接下一轮的准备。  
当明天的太阳升起后，运转的齿轮便会带动现状走向破灭。


End file.
